Pancakes
by super ario
Summary: Cam and Sweets converse over pancakes. Post-finale. Dialogue only.


**Title:** Pancakes  
**Time:** A good amount of.  
**A/N:** I just thought something like this was absolutely necessary. Cam and Sweets don't really have as close-nit of a relationship as they do with other people, but they're all that's left in DC, now. And I just couldn't rest until this was out here. It's all dialogue, so you'll have to use your imagination a bit. But I think it's more fun that way, anyway. Hopefully I kept them well in character. This is my first Bones story, by the way. :)  
**Summary:** Sweets and Cam converse over pancakes. 'Nuff said.

* * *

"How are your pancakes?"

"Dr. Saroyan. What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you, too, Dr. Sweets."

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you the-"

"It's alright, Sweets. To answer your question: It's a diner. Oh, and it's breakfast time. So, I figured I might as well grab something to eat."

"Right."

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"No, not at all. Go 'head."

"I didn't know you liked cross word puzzles."

"Eh. Free newspaper, lack of anything better to do..."

"I can do the math."

"Yeah, heh. How are you, Dr. Saroyan?"

"Please, Dr. Sweets. We're not in the lab. Call me Cam."

"Okay, _Cam_. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. Things have a little awkward lately between me and Michelle."

"And why's that?"

"I'm not sure. It just feels like she still doesn't want to open up to me. "

"Well, you can't expect her to spill everything."

"Not entirely, no. We've come so far in our relationship. But, I don't know. It just feels like there's something standing in the way of us. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Of course. You want to have an open relationship with Michelle. You want her to feel like it's okay to trust you, and talk to you. You're her mother-figure. That's normal."

"So, why isn't she listening to me?"

"She's listening to you, Dr. Saroyan. But she's _seventeen_."

"...I suppose you're right."

"Give her a little more time. I know it feels like you've been waiting forever. But she's a teenager, you know what that's like."

"I do, and that's why it worries me."

"Michelle knows you'll be there for her, when she's ready to open up. Until then all you can do is wait. You can't push her."

"I know. And you're right, Sweets. Thank you."

"It's no problem, at all, Dr. Saroyan."

"I thought I told you to call me Cam?"

"Right, sorry. I forget."

"It's no problem, Sweets."

"_Dr. Saroyan_ -I mean, Cam, I find it only fit that you call me Lance."

"Alright, _Lance_. Is there something wrong with your pancakes?"

"Excuse me?"

"It looks like you haven't even touched them."

"Oh. No, there's no problem. Just not very hungry, I guess."

"How are you...holding up?"

"What? With Daisy being gone? I'm all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Cam. I'm sure. Thank you for the concern."

"Yeah. Are you not going to eat those?"

"Do you want them?"

"No, I was just asking."

"If you want them, be my guest. I have to pay for them anyway."

"Well, if you're sure you're not hungry."

"It's no problem at all, seriously."

"Oh. Well, that's very nice of, Dr. Sweets. Thank you."

"It's Lance, Dr. Saroyan."

"It's Cam, Dr. Sweets."

"It's hard to remember, Cam."

"I completely agree with you there, Lance. Pass me the syrup?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. So, what have you been up to lately? Haven't seen you 'round the Jeffersonian in a while."

"Haven't been up to much, really. With Booth and everyone gone, it gets pretty boring around there."

"I can tell you the same. Been trying to break in these new interns. God, it's so tiring."

"I would imagine."

"I mean, I'm happy for everyone, I really am. But it's just not the same without them."

"Totally."

"And I'm guessing your therapy sessions aren't as fun without Brennan and Booth, am I right?"

"You know, now that they're gone, I realise my job is kind of boring."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Like my other patients. They're just not as interesting, I guess."

"It must be hard."

"What?"

"Without them, I mean. It's hard for everyone."

"Oh, yeah."

"I know how fond you are of them."

"Isn't everyone?"

"Yeah. Most are. But you, I don't know. There's just something different about the three of you together."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing bad."

"Oh."

"In fact, I think it's cute."

"You think it's cute?"

"You look up to Booth, don't you."

"Hm?"

"Hey, who could blame you? Seeley is one of the greatest men a person could ever meet."

"That's very true."

"I see why you like them so much."

"Their relationship is very strong."

"And you like that about them."

"I find it interesting."

"And what else do you find interesting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what do you like to do? What are your hobbies?"

"Oh. Well, I like listening to music and watching movies and stuff."

"You play, don't you?"

"Music? Yes, I do."

"I'd love to hear you sometime. I'm sure you do it quite well."

"Oh. Well, thank you."

"You know, I used to play a little myself."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Back in highschool. I loved playing the guitar."

"I didn't know that."

"I haven't played it in years. I don't even remember how to, now."

"Do you want to learn how to play, again?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Sometime when I'm not too busy trying to find decent people to work with."

"How are those people, by the way?"

"They are...an interesting bunch. I'm not sure how to describe them."

"Are they good?"

"They're very good. They're just not-"

"-everyone else."

"Yeah. They're good at what they do, but they're not Dr. Brennan."

"I know what you mean."

"I guess it's only a matter of time."

"Yeah. A whole _year_."

"It's going to go by fast, you'll see."

"Do you still see Fisher and the others?"

"Actually, I was working with Fisher just this week. It's nice to have a familiar face around."

"It gets pretty lonely, I'd imagine."

"You image correctly. And I'd imagine it gets pretty lonely without Daisy around."

"Oh, yeah. Lonely and quiet."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Saroyan."

"I know how much you liked her. A lot more than most people did."

"Under that bubbly, Daisy-ish exterior there's a different person."

"And you got to see that."

"I did. And I liked that person, a lot."

"It's almost as if you liked her for us."

"What do you mean?"

"You liked being around her so much, when most people found her a little, how you say, annoying after the first minute. It's almost like you liked her so much, you liked her for us all."

"Oh, I get what you mean."

"But, there _are_ other people out there."

"I...was planning on marrying her."

"...you wanted to ask her to marry you?"

"No. I did _ask_ her. And she said yes."

"Wow, um. I had no idea."

"Nobody did. Well, except for me and her."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't know. I guess we were just waiting for the right time to announce it to the whole world."

"How long ago was this?"

"Right after the incident with the subway."

"Oh.

"I just knew from that moment that I loved her, and didn't want to waste any more time."

"I don't know what to say, Sweets."

"It's Lance, and you don't have to say anything."

"You guys called the engagement off, then?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't think I could wait for her. Even though I love her, because I do."

"I believe you."

"But it's like, I wasn't important to her."

"That's not true."

"She told me her career was the most important thing in her life."

"She was just excited."

"Maybe. But it's true what she said. And this is such a big oppurtunity for her. She should follow her dreams and do what she loves. She shouldn't need to feel like she's tied down."

"Do you ever once think about yourself?"

"Pardon?"

"I've noticed something about you."

"What is it?"

"You're so much into helping other people that you sometimes forget about yourself."

"I don't think I un-"

"Wait, let me finish."

"Okay."

"You just love making people happy and jump at any chance to listen to someone open up to you. You encourage people to do what makes them happy, and you've always got good advice for them. You're good at what you do, you know."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. And you know, you should be happy too."

"I _am_ happy."

"Are you really?"

"I can take care of myself, Dr. Saroyan."

"It's Cam, and I have absolutely no doubt in that. I'm just saying."

"Just saying what?"

"That you shouldn't be alone."

"I don't think I know how to respond to that."

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you'll call me if you ever need anything."

"Wow, Dr. Saroyan. Uh, thank you for the offer."

"For the last time, call me Cam. And I'm being serious here."

"Yeah, I can do that. And the same goes for you. If you ever need help with Michelle, or something..."

"I'll make sure to give you a call. I don't think there's anyone better."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"We're both in this together, you know."

"I know."

"Don't be a stranger, either. Like I said, it's pretty lonely around the Jeffersonian. Another familiar face around would be nice."

"I could stop by after work?"

"I would like that."

"So would I. But I should probably get going. I don't want to be late for my appointment."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to keep you. It was nice talking to you, again, Lance."

"Nice talking to you, too, Cam. I'll see you. Oh, and here's the money for the pancakes."

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it. You keep your money."

"Nah, don't be silly. I got it."

"Well, alright. Thank you again."

"Don't mention it. I'll see you later."

"Alright. I look forward to it."

"Goodbye, Dr. Saroyan."

"Goodbye, Dr. Sweets. Oh, hey. Sweets? Before you go?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Cam. And,_ I_ pay for the pancakes tomorrow."


End file.
